


In Which Bodie is Generous and Doyle is Clever

by istia



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Humour, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-18
Updated: 2006-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/istia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words of fluff as Bodie gives Doyle a pressie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Bodie is Generous and Doyle is Clever

"Brought you a present."

"You never."

"I did."

"What?"

"What what?"

"What'd you bring me?"

"Ah." Bodie stroked his thumb over his bottom lip. "Wrong question, mate. Better one's 'where'."

"Where what?"

"Where it is."

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"Where's my present, you pillock!"

He laughed, ducking a tea-cloth lobbed at his head, then hitched Doyle close with an insistent arm. He nosed into the curls at Doyle's temple, snuffling the mingled scents of spaghetti sauce, Lifebuoy, and Brut. Only Doyle could make that combination enticing.

Bodie's present grew exponentially and Clever Clogs Doyle found it all by himself.


End file.
